1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film image signal generation apparatus which converts images which have been photographed upon a photographic film into an image signal such as a video signal or the like, and which outputs this image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As apparatuses for converting an image upon a photographic film which has been developed into an image signal such as a video signal or the like and then outputting this signal, there are disclosed (in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,924, 4,485,406, and 4,506,300) apparatuses which output an image on a film as a video signal which has been shot by using a CCD camera. If this output signal is then input into a video monitor, it is possible to view the image on the film upon the screen of the monitor. Further, it is possible to edit the image onto a video tape, or to output it using a video printer or the like. With such apparatuses, the film is stretched out so as to lie flat and is fitted into a holder, and then is manually slid so that the position of the film frame is matched with the image frame of the CCD camera. Accordingly, it is necessary to adjust the position of the film by moving the holder while watching the image on the monitor, and as shown in FIG. 35 the frames upon the film are imaged while it is being slid and are output just as they stand as images upon the monitor.
However, it is troublesome for the operator to be required to adjust the film to the predetermined imaging position while watching the image projected upon the monitor from the film in this manner, and moreover the image on the film can be quite difficult to see when it is thus being projected upon the monitor just as it stands during the sliding process.